


An Awkward Alliance

by jamcake_muses



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamcake_muses/pseuds/jamcake_muses
Summary: ‘It was just for one night.’ Haleth said. ‘Just one night.’
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë/Haleth of the Haladin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Screw Yule 2021





	An Awkward Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [ Aipilosse ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aipilosse/pseuds/Aipilosse) for beta!

There was a small clearing on the north side of Lake Helevorn with only a very narrow path leading up to it, hidden well among stones, bushes and tall pines. A perfect clandestine spot for reluctant lovers.

‘It was just for one night.’ Haleth had told herself after she had seduced the prideful Elven Lord in his own fortress. ‘Just one night.’ she had told herself, as her hands and mouth reduced the prickly Elf into a blushing, moaning mess.

But here she was almost a year later, her hand curled in his silky smooth tresses and his skilled tongue drawing out her pleasure as if his very existence depended on it. Nights like these were sweeter now that she knew that they were numbered. The Haladin would be moving West soon. They had made preparations, gathered their stores and there was no reason to linger.

‘Caranthir, my people are moving West.’ she said, stopping him.  
‘West shall be safer. My kin tell me that there are other Edain living there. My kin would gladly extend their protection to you and yours.’

‘We are not moving to the lands of your kin.’ Haleth said. ‘I received word from the Sindar. King Thingol offered us some land in Brethil.’

Caranthir stopped in his tracks. His face twisted into a snarl as he pulled away.

‘You would choose protection from them? Of Elves who have hidden in their caves with nary a care for the lands and people beyond their girdle?’ he spat.

‘They offer no protection, only lands. My people did not come West to be vassals. We have seen the fates of enough vassal lords to be wary of it. I would be a fool to not learn from their misjudgments.’

‘I would give you lands here, Haleth. You would be no vassal of mine but my protection would be yours.’

‘Do you offer it as the Lord of Tharngelion or as an Elf who does not wish part from his lover?’

Caranthir looked away, his face blazing with cold fury. The Haladin and Caranthir’s counsellors had been negotiating terms for lands to settle permanently in Tharngelion for several months now. His counsellors would not accept terms which did not involve fiefdom and the Haladin would not accept any terms which did. 

‘How long?’ he finally asked.

‘We plan to travel in the summer.’

‘That is barely a month from now!’ he exclaimed.

Haleth reached out to cup his cheek as she shuffled into his lap.

‘Then, we must make the most of it, no?’ she said as her lips descended on his.

She threaded her fingers in his hair and tipped his head back. His tongue pushed into her mouth scraping against her teeth and running along her tongue. His hands gripped her hips tight and pulled her flush against him. Haleth could feel him hardening beneath her. She rocked her hips forward seeking friction. Caranthir groaned as he pushed her down on the grass, pressing kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

‘Will you lure another Elven Lord to pleasure you in your new lands?’ he mumbled into the crook of her neck. 

His nimble fingers pressed between her wet folds, tweaking her nub. Haleth arched into his touch. His mouth trailed down, sucking and nipping her sensitive skin.

‘Will they be able to make you sing for them as sweetly as you sing for me?’ His fingers flicked her nub, drawing out a long low moan from her.

He took her breast in his mouth and his tongue flicked and laved her nipple until it was hard as a pebble before moving to her other breast. She opened her mouth to respond but only incoherent sounds of pleasure spilled from her lips, lost to winds over the cold lake.

‘Stay.’ He slipped a finger in her. ‘Our counsellors be damned. Let our awkward alliance blossom into an elegant union.’ 

He slipped in another finger as his lips danced down her navel and between her legs. He kissed along the inside of her thighs. Her hands curled in his hair, pushing him to where she needed him.

‘Impatient in pleasure, are we?’ he murmured but did not deny her.

The warmth of his breath, his tongue and mouth ravishing her, was intoxicating. She lost herself in the onslaught of pleasures as she let go under his touch. Caranthir lazily flicked her nub as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Gentle hands massaged her thighs as she lay catching her breath. Caranthir made his way up, pressing small kisses along the length of her body.

Haleth pulled him into a deep kiss. Her fingers combed through his hair and then down his spine. She rolled him over and straddled him, his length pressed against her abdomen, slick and hard. He let out a small moan at the contact and his grip on her hips grew tighter.

His tongue darted into her mouth, running along her tongue and across the roof of her mouth. Haleth wrapped her hand around his cock and pulled in slow strokes. Caranthir gasped and threw his head back into the grass. 

‘Perhaps, I might take another lover, perhaps there may be several others who might make me sing.’ she said, picking up the pace as she sucked along his collarbone, leaving a trail of red patches. Small moans and groans spilled from his lips as Caranthir’s hips bucked, wanting more.

‘And yet,’ she licked along his sharp strong jaw. ‘It will be your whispers, your moans that will echo in my head and it will be your touch, your tongue, your cock that I crave.’

‘Haleth, please..’ the rest was drowned out by a deep guttural groan as he squirmed under her, struggling to find some coherence. 

Haleth did not need to be told what he wanted. She gave him one last kiss before she planted her knees on either side of him; the head of his cock brushed over her entrance. She locked her eyes with his brilliant grey ones as she sunk down on his length. 

‘Oh so good, always so good.’ She let out a low groan as his length stretched and filled her. 

Caranthir was watching her, as one would watch the dancing lights, entranced and in awe. His hips trembled beneath her as he patiently waited for her to adjust. His thumbs were drawing slow small circles on her hips. 

Haleth let her gaze meet his, and tried to put all the love she felt for him into that one look. His mouth curled into one his rare smiles, and in that moment, she thought she would do anything he asked of her. His hips shook beneath her again and she rocked her hips forward, taking that as a sign that he was close to losing restraint. He met her with a thrust of his hips, sending jolts up her spine.

The sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the clearing, punctuated by moans, gasps, praise, and several entreaties: please, do not stop, stay, and do not ask that of me. With each thrust, she ground down, taking him deeper. His gaze never strayed from her face, even as his hips stuttered as he spilled with her name on his lips. Haleth came not long after, her walls clenching around his spent cock. 

His lips were on hers, in a slow and uncharacteristically sensuous kiss. Haleth could feel a wetness on his cheeks. Was he crying? His arms pulled her flush against his body and held her tight. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. She could see the trails of tears down his cheeks. She brushed her thumb over his cheeks, wiping them. 

‘If we must part,’ he said, his hand coming to wrap around hers. ‘Let us part with love. You and yours will always have a place in my lands, wherever they may be.’ 

He brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Haleth could not find the words to respond. It was just supposed to be for one night. How did she wind up here?


End file.
